


TWICE Royal Shots

by SkyGirlMC



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirlMC/pseuds/SkyGirlMC
Summary: Individual shots for our very own TWICE, especially the Royal Ships.That's it. That's the description.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

HELLO HEHE

For the compensation of me not completing my stories, I will make a compilation of my twitter stories. Mostly ideas I get every night. So, I wish this would lengthen your patience with me for not updating.


	2. View (SaTzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana looking at a beautiful view with her loved one.

"I can't believe that you made me walk this far just to see the scenery," Sana said while catching her breath. "But I got to be honest, it is a nice view from up here."

The blonde girl turned to her lover. "But you know what's a much nicer view than that?"

"Seeing you here standing beside me, admiring the view. But I know that you would just be staring at me." She chuckled. "Oh how I wish."

Tears welled up her eyes, she blinked to stop herself from crying. "But I guess, fate doesn't want that."

"Because the view that I only see is your tombstone standing tall in our favorite place, in front of the sunset." Sana began caressing the stone.

"I love you, Tzuyu-ah. I wish that you know that."


	3. I Need To Leave (MiChaeng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time and Chaeyoung had enough.

"Oh, I missed this." Chaeyoung sighed. The short-haired girl took out her sketchpad and opened it.

She was at a certain drawing she drew in the same exact spot of her favorite cafe. Her ballerina sitting elegantly in one of the tables not far from hers.

She smiled and took out her pencil. Chaeyoung began to trace a figure she cannot forget. Not before long, lines have taken over the pad, forming out the same familiar ballerina that Chaeyoung can never forget. But before she could finish the drawing, she saw a figure outside.

It was no one other than her own ballerina coming inside the cafe. But she was not alone. Her arms were around another's while she smiled, laughing at the other's jokes.

Chaeyoung hid herself, putting her hood above her and basked the same scene she has been seeing a lot.

Her gaze stayed at the couple. Not bearing anymore pain, she sighed then stood up, bringing her things with her. Chaeyoung looked back at the couple one last time before exiting the cafe.

Walking through the street, she stopped in front of the sunset. She brought out something that sparkled through the day, out of her pocket. She took in the beauty of the ring.

"So much for buying the ring." The short-haired girl bitterly chuckled. "So much preparation just to ask you one question."

"So much for staying. Just to see you again with her for the nth time." She kicked a pebble in front of her.

"So much for loving you." Chaeyoung kissed the diamond ring and threw it far in front of the setting sun.

"Now I don't need to try. I don't need to stay."

"Just seeing you with her is enough for me to make a move." Tears welled up in her eyes, making her wipe them before falling. "Thank you so much Mina for letting me in your life."

Another of looking at the sun, she went back to walking to the same familiar streets.

"Chaengie, I'm home!" Mina went inside their shared apartment just to see some things missing from where they've been placed. She called out again, "Chaeyoung-ie?"

The ballerina walked around the area and into their bedroom. She saw Chaeyoung's pillow missing from the bed. Mina went to their cabinet and opened it, just to find all of her lover's clothes missing.

"What happened? Chaeyoung!" Closing the supposed shared cabinet, she saw a note on the bedside table.

"Hey, Mina.

I'm sorry if this is so abrupt but I need to do this.

I'm sorry if I didn't satisfy you by being myself. But I made sure you were happy with her, so you have to thank me.

You know, I was supposed to propose to you tonight. But I don't think that I can stand anymore the look of you being happy in her arms while walking in the same cafe we met. So I threw the ring to nowhere and pack my things then left. I made you a favor, don't waste it and be happy. Thank you, Mina for staying. But I need to leave.

I love you, my penguin.

Love, Your tiger cub"

[3 years later]

A sea of reporters flooded the whole area. They were waiting for the conference of the greatest artist of the world.

The said artist was getting ready before going to their table. She took a deep breath, shaking her hands. It's not like this is her first. But at every conference she has this anxiety that she would be distracted during the whole thing.

Chaeyoung looked at her phone to see the time. The first thing she saw is her wallpaper with her favorite ballerina beside her, smiling. She smiled sadly at the memory.

After all this time, she hasn't moved on from the very same ballerina she drew in her favorite cafe.

Chaeyoung hid her phone in her pocket when her manager told her that the event will start.

She readied herself and walked out to the stage.

The artist's line of sight was filled with the sea of reporters who were clapping for her. She smiled at them then sat down on her chair.

Through the conference, Chaeyoung did her best to answer questions from the audience. She felt someone staring at her.

But once she tried to look for the person, another reporter started to ask questions making her stop looking and answered the question.

After, a hand stood out in the crowd. The person who owned the hand was called by Chaeyoung's manager. The artist was looking at the crowd finding the one staring at her. The reporter started to talk.

"What- I mean, who is your inspiration for your new painting, Chaeyoung-ssi?" The said person froze at the familiar voice of the reporter.

She slowly looked up the her, making her widen her eyes at the ballerina.

"Whoever is that person, I think she's so lucky to be loved by someone like you." The reporter smirked. "And I know that the very same person loves you too, maybe even more than you."

Chaeyoung began to stutter, "I-I..." She looked at her manager who was staring back at her.

She took a deep breath before looking at the reporter.

"She's the girl of my dreams. The one who I loved the most for years even though I knew that she didn't feel the same. The same girl who is now standing in front of me."

The ballerina smiled.

"Found you, Chaeyoung."


	4. I Love You (SaTzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Feet Apart Inspired

"Stay away from me." Sana stepped back when her perpetrator stepped forward. "I said, stay away."

"Oh come on, Sana. It's not like we will die immediately," the perpetrator shrugged.

"We will not, but it will slowly take our lives and that's the same as dying immediately."

Step back, step forward.

"But much more painful." When Sana felt her door behind her, she immediately opened it and ran outside to her nurse. "Nayeon-unnie. Nayeon-unnie, please help me."

The girl was hiding behind the confused nurse. "What are you-- It's Tzuyu isn't it?"

The girl just nodded. "Where is she?" Nayeon looked around to find the mischievous patient.

"I left her in my room when she came in while I was talking with Momo." Nayeon just sighed, turning around and rubbed the back of her baby.

"It's going to be okay."

Later that day, Sana was arranging her medicines in the tray, when a knock on her door was heard.

"It's open," the blonde girl called out. But she regretted her decision immediately when it was Tzuyu who came inside, not Nayeon.

With her eyes wide, she seethed at her guest.

"What are you doing here?" The latter was not bothered by Sana's tone as it's the tone she always hear from the girl. "You know you can't come near me less than-"

"6 feet. I know" Tzuyu continued and sighed. "Nayeon-unnie talked to me earlier, and I came here to apologize."

Sana was surprised with Tzuyu's behavior and how sincere she sounded. So she just kept silent and saw one of Tzuyu's hand behind her. She immediately looked up back at Tzuyu.

The older one was flustered with how intense Tzuyu was looking at her. But she didn't show it.

"So for a sorry gift," Tzuyu stepped forward, still keeping a safe distance between her and Sana, "Here is a stick that's atleast 6 foot long."

The Taiwanese showed what she was hiding behind her And gave it to Sana. "That's for making sure to keep me away from you at a safe distance. It's not much, but it's better than nothing." The younger one shrugged.

Sana inspected the stick. Our of nowhere, she reached out with the stick, confusing Tzuyu who was atleast a foot away from the end of the stick.

"What are you doing?"

"Come here." Sana's voice was laced with seriousness that made Tzuyu do what she was told to do.

When the stick was poking her front, she stopped. And she saw something for the first time.

Sana smiled.

Weeks passed and Sana still uses the stick to create the distance between her and Tzuyu. And after she smiled, they became close as to everyday they go to each other's rooms and stay there for a whole day.

And little did they know, they fell for each other.

One day, Sana was drawing in her room while having a video call with her bestfriend, Momo.

"You know, I still miss jokbal," her bestfriend said out of nowhere.

Sana chuckled, "Why am I not suprised?"

"Yah. Don't be like that. I really miss jokbal."

"Yeah yeah."

While the two were talking, footsteps and shouts were heard outside their doors. Their laughter stopped immediately and looked at each other, confusion written on their faces.

"I-I'll call you back." Sana ended the call and went out of her room slowly.

She felt that something was wrong and she every step she took towards the noise, made her feel like she wanted to vomit. The Japanese saw a group of doctors and nurses outside Tzuyu's room.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. Please no." She can't take it anymore, she ran to the room and saw what was happening inside.

Her hands made their way to her mouth while she gasped and let the tears fall down her face.

"T-Tzuyu-ah..." Nayeon snapped her head at the small voice.

"S-Sana... I-I-I...." She stuttered then lowered her head. "We did everything that we could. I'm sorry."

It seemed like Sana's ears were blocked so she just kneeled in front of the corpse. She was about to reach for Tzuyu's face but she was stopped by Nayeon. "You still can't, Sana. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care anymore. Just let me hold her. Please just let me be with her." The girl sobbed on her knees.

The nurse was hesitating on letting the girl go, but she had no choice. "Okay." She signaled for all the doctors and nurses to leave them alone.

Sana caressed Tzuyu's face. "Baka. You didn't wait for me." Tears were now falling down on the younger girl's face.

"You said that you will wait until we both are cured. You promised."

"W-Why, Tzuyu-ah? You can't just leave me alone like this." Sana kissed the girl's forehead.

"I guess the stick is for nothing now, huh?" Sana looked at Tzuyu's face one more time.

"I will make you proud of me, Tzuyu-ah. I will make sure, that they will find a donor for me. I will live."

"I love you, Tzuyu."


	5. One Last Time (2Yeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon wanting to spend time with Nayeon, one last time.

"Ah, this is the life." Jeongyeon sighed as she lays down on the beach, in front of the glistering moon.

"You do know that this is not right?" A voice can be heard beside Jeongyeon.

"Who cares, Nayeon? It's just for tonight." The short-haired girl shrugged.

The older one sighed, "I'm getting married, Jeongyeon. Tomorrow."

Jeongyeon glanced at Nayeon before looking back at the moon. "Well, isn't that a surprise?" She sarcastically said.

A punch made its way to Jeongyeon's shoulder, making the girl groan and hold onto to it.

"I'm serious. We should stop this. Before--"

"Before what? He knows about us?" This time, the younger girl looked at Nayeon. "Do you think that I don't know about the consequence of what we're doing?" The girl stood up and glared at the bunny-toothed girl.

"For a matter of fact, I do know, Nayeon. I do know what would happen if he knew. I do know that he would do anything to keep you away from me." Tears slipped out of both theirs eyes. "You know what? That is the exact reason why we're here now."

"And because of that, I thought to myself that this is the last time I'm going to see you, touch you, talk to you. Because once you say "I do" to him in front of the altar, all I can do is watch you from far away. And before you know it, I'm gone."

"That's why I wanted to atleast spend time with you. One last time before it happens." Nayeon was surprised by the outburst of the younger one. "But instead, here you are, telling me that what we're doing is wrong. I think you aren't happy to see me."

"And if that's the case, then..." Jeongyeon looked at Nayeon again, sadness and anger pooling up her vision.

"I'm not happy to see you either."


	6. I Won't. I Promise. (SaTzu ft. Minjoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu and Minjoo visiting Sana.

"Hey, Mama." A 'hmm' was given to the toddler, indicating that she was listening. "What kind of person si my mom?"

The mother glanced at her child then back at the road. "She's a great person, Minjoo-yah."

"How great is she, Mama Tzu?" Minjoo was now staring ar her Mama.

"She's the greatest person you'll ever know. She's kind-hearted, talented, cheerful, optimistic, responsible, passionate, and clumsy." Tzuyu chuckled at the last word while her child tilted her head as she was confused.

"Clumsy? Is that a good word?"

Cannot contain her laughter, she whipped back her head to let out a laugh before fixing her posture and continued driving. "It is a good word, honey. It's a great word. It is the word that made your mom fall for me."

Still confused at what her mama said, Minjoo's eyebrows met at the center of her head. "Fall for you? Isn't that bad?"

Again, laughter came out of Tzuyu's lips. "You're too innocent for this, my child. In time, I know that you'll experience it." She turned to the confused child and winked at her. "We're here!"

The family's car stopped in front of the gate to where the mother's wife was. Both of them got out of the vehicle and walked side by side through the gate. "Where are we, Mama?" The child's hold tightened as they continued walking through the field.

"We're visiting your mom, Minjoo-yah."

"She's here?" Minjoo's ears perked at the mention of her mom being here. "Really?"

She looked up at Tzuyu with her eyes sparkling like her mom's. Tzuyu chuckled, "Yup, honey. She's here."

After walking, they stopped.

"Hey, Sana-yah! We're here with our adorable child, Minjoo." Tzuyu pulled Minjoo, who was hiding behind her mother, in front of her. "Say hi, Minjoo-yah."

Minjoo stepped forward in front of her mom. "H-Hi, mom. I'm Chou Minjoo."

Tzuyu was amused by Minjoo with her introduction. The small girl ran to her and the mother carried Minjoo in her arms. "You know, Minjoo-yah. You don't need to be scared of talking to your Mom. I didn't tell you this yet but, she was the one who gave you to me as a Christmas gift. She was the one who took care of you for 9 months and was very happy of knowing that we would have you." Tzuyu looked at her child.

"Really?"

"Yup! But with every gift, there would be sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Minjoo tilted her head to her mother's cross

"It is the act of giving up something important in order to achieve another." Tzuyu looked at Sana, "And in this situation, your Mom sacrificed her life for me to have you." A tear dropped onto the grass.

Minjoo saw her Mama cry, so she wiped them and gave her kisses.

Tzuyu laughed at the child's antics. "I know that you wouldn't be able to touch her or cuddle with her like you do to me, but I want you to never forget about your Mom and what she did to have you. Okay?" Minjoo immediately nodded. Tzuyu smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"But where is she, Mama?" The latter looked up at the sky and pointed at it.

"She's up there." Minjoo followed her mother's finger.

"Up there?"

"Yeah. You may not see it now, but you will see her later at night. And if you look for her at night, remember that she's the brightest star up above. Talk to her if you want to. Tell her every problem that you have and she will listen. She will listen to everything you say." Tzuyu held up Minjoo's finger to the sky. "And she will guide you everywhere you go. Not only is she there, but she's also in here." She then pointed Minjoo's finger to the child's chest. "She is there. And will always be there. Don't forget that."

Minjoo looked at her mother with determination.

"I won't. I promise."


	7. Birthday Party (DahMo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun thinking about resigning as a entertainer. Until a child changes her mind.

'Another birthday party, another day of entertainment.'

The entertainer sighed as she looked at the increasing number of people- kids rather- in the venue.

Now, it's not like Dahyun hates being an entertainer. She loves it!

It's just that, most of the time, her day would be bland as she does this all the time with the same possible scenario. 

Being in a clown costume while making the audience laugh with her antics. While some even make fun of her.

The pale girl actually thought of taking a leave and just travel around the world with no one knowing that she is an entertainer. Oh, how she wishes.

Well, she can't just leave the place because the one who called is her best friend.

"Hey, Dahyun-unnie!"

Speaking of the Devil 

"Hey, Chaeyoung." Dahyun raised her arms and wrapped them around the smaller girl's body.

"Thank you for coming today. I promise I will make it up to you one day."

The two broke the hug, "No need. Just you remembering me is a lot for making up." The older one laughed.

"You?! I will not remember you? My best friend? No~ never." Chaeyoung playfully punched Dahyun's shoulder.

The two faced the crowd that was noisy.

"So, how are you and Mina? Next level?" Dahyun glanced at the cub, seeing her face getting red.

"W-Well, we're there." Chaeyoung shrugged.

The entertainer lifted up one eyebrow at her best friend. "What do you mean 'we're there'? Aren't you a couple yet?"

"We are! Our anniversary actually is in a few days."

"That's good! But why does it feel like you're not happy?"

Chaeyoung immediately shook her head. "I am! I'm happy. It's just that... I don't know what to give or do for her in exchange for what she gave to me."

Dahyun's gaze softened at the distressed cub and patted her shoulder. "I know you'll think of something. You're a lion- or may I say, THE LION." The latter looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, unnie."

Voices were now heard from the speakers.The MC's were now in front of the guest. They made a short introduction of themselves and played with the kids a little bit.

"They're a great duo, right?" That question startled Dahyun. "Given that they're Nayeon-unnie and Sana-unnie. They're doing great."

"Yeah, I would actually invite them as MC's in the birthday parties of my children- if I would have one." She and Chaeyoung chuckled together.

After a bit, Dahyun was called by Sana to come up to the front. Dahyun obliged and started her acts.

As usual, all of the guests were amused and laughed at the entertainment. Except for one.

The pale girl actually noticed a girl in the back just sitting with her gaze at the floor.

'I'll go to her later,' she thought as she returned her focus on her juggling.

Kids surrounded the clown after her performance, hugging her and asking to be carried.

Dahyun gave high-fives and hugs to the children and went to the back of the stage to rest.

"Oh goodness. They are a bunch of energy bars." She chuckled at her own joke and drank water.

Dahyun took a rest for ten minutes. But then jumped up when she remembered the girl at the back. She hurriedly fixed herself and went back to the party.

She didn't want the kids to notice her, so she sneaked to the back while tip-toeing.

She gazed at the crowd and saw the kids just playing games with the MC's. She chuckled at the sight and went back to sneaking.

Looking around the back of the venue, the eagle's gaze landed on the quiet girl still sitting and looking at the floor.

She approached the girl slowly, making sure that the girl would see her coming.

She did. The said girl looked up the entertainer and the latter just grinned at her.

The girl tilted her head at the newcomer, confusion painted on her face.

"Hey there," the entertainer called and kneeled in front of the girl.

The small girl just stared without saying anything.

"What's your name, kid?" Dahyun asked slowly to not scare the kid.

"Momo." The name just made its way to Dahyun's ears.

"Momo." She smiled. "Why are you here, Momo? Aren't you going to join the other kids?"

With the question said, Momo shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to. I don't like them." Momo looked down to her lap, playing with her fingers.

"You don't like them? Did they do something to you?" The younger one just kept quiet. "They did, didn't they?" Dahyun was now worried for the child and what the other kids had done to her.

So instead of asking more, she stood in front of the girl, spreading her arms and moving her body forward and backward, comedically.

Momo noticed the clown standing up, she lifted her head. If she was sad earlier, she was now laughing at the older one, dancing like a maniac.

Dahyun stopped her 'dance' when she heard the little girl's laugh. Some people were looking at her weirdly. But she didn't heed them no mind. She just kept her gaze at the small laughing peach in front of her, her grin getting wider and wider as time pass.

The older one was surprised when she felt small arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down and saw Momo hugging her leg.

Dahyun pulled back her head, laughing. She crouched down in front of the girl and carried her in her arms.

"Aren't you a cute fella?" Dahyun pinched Momo's nose, making the girl laugh. Momo hugged Dahyun and burried her face in the crook of the clown's neck. "You should always smile, Momo-yah. It looks perfect on you."

"Dahyun-ah!" Someone called the entertainer. "You're next."

Dahyun looked back and saw Chaeyoung running to her. "Eh? Is it almost over?"

"Yep! They you. Come on!"

With hesitation, Dahyun put Momo down. "I'll be right back." She bopped Momo on the nose and jogged to the stage.

Momo's smile was still on the pale girl's mind.

After her turn, the MC's started to say goodbye to the audience, making the kids whine.

Dahyun changed into another set of clothes then went out, hooking her arm over her best friend's shoulders.

"How did I do?"

"You did great as always. Thanks for making my cousin's birthday party a success." Chaeyoung messed with Dahyun's hair, making the girl whine.

Dahyun stopped whining when she remembered a certain little girl. "Hey, did you see Momo?"

"Momo?"

"Yeah, the girl I was carrying earlier."

"Oh her! I saw her earlier with her mom. I guess they went home." Dahyun was saddened with the news. Chaeyoung noticed this, "Don't worry. I know you'll see each other again."

The older one smiled at the positivity of the shorter girl.

"I wish."

After fixing her things, Dahyun carried her bag and went out of the dressing room. She bid Chaeyoung, Sana and Nayeon goodbyes then went out of the venue.

Walking through the gate, Dahyun grinned when she heard a cute voice calling her.

"Hey! Ms. Clown." Small legs were running through the grass, colliding with Dahyun's.

Dahyun immediately carried the little girl and hugged her. "Hey there, little girl."

"You can call me Dahyun." They made an eskimo kiss.

"Dahyun? What a cute name!" Momo giggled.

"Well, thank you, Princess." The little girl hugged Dahyun tightly.

"Momo, honey! Come, we're going home." A middle-aged woman called.

"Coming!"

"Will I see you again, Dahyun?" Momo asked when she pulled away.

"You can count on it."

"Friends?" The younger one lifted her pinky in front of Dahyun's face. Fortunately, the latter understood the girl, lifting her pinky and intertwined it with the other's.

"Friends."

And maybe being an entertainer is not a bad thing after all.


	8. Yes, Ma'am (SaTzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana's plan doesn't go the way she wanted it to.

Splashes of water were heard inside the stadium-like pooling ground. Kids running around the slippery floor of the place, making some of lifeguards chase them around and telling them the rule in all of swimming places: No running around the area.

But, where's the fun in that?

"Are you sure about this?" An elegant, dark-haired girl asked the blonde girl- who was staring at a rather uninterested girl sitting on top of the lifeguard chair, clearly not listening.

"Let her, Mina," another girl answered. "It's not everyday you see the squirrel like this."

"But isn't that cliché but dangerous?"

"It's fine~ Who knew that Sana would actually go to that extent just for that lifeguard to notice her," a bunny-toothed girl dismissed the girl called Mina.

Mina looked at the dazed expression of Sana. She shook her head and sighed.

"Okay, fine. But if anything happens to her, this is both your faults." The girl pointed to the other two older women, which was dismissed with waves of their hands. She sighed again.

"How am I the youngest one out of all of us?"

After a few moments, Sana was still creepily staring at the lifeguard. Momo- the brunette- being the best friend she was, she went behind Sana quietly and scared the squirrels out of the love-struck girl.

A high-pitched scream echoed around the city.

Just kidding.

That scream came out from the victim of the scheme created by the ever great Momo.

A lot of people looked at Sana weirdly, even the supposed uninteresting lifeguard was looking at her.

The girl noticed this then she felt her face getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

Sana glared at Momo, who was acting very innocent. And since they were in the swimming pool, Sana splashed waves of water to the raccoon's face. And thus, a water fight has occurred.

Some time after, they stopped as the girls told Sana to do her plan.

And as expected, Sana didn't hesitate to go on with her plan. The four of them climbed out of the pool and walked to the middle of the water dispenser.

"Okay. Now who's going to push me to the water?" At the question, the other three girls looked at each other. Momo and Nayeon had a glint in their eyes. Mina noticed this and glared at the oldest two.

Out of nowhere, Sana was pushed into pool, hard. The poor girl rose to the surface of the water and saw her 'friends' not looking at her, *cough* tried *cough* whistling.

Sana looked around and saw people looking at her, so she started her plan: drown and let the lifeguard guard her life.

She wiggled her arms above her head and went up and down, looking very real if I may say.

"HELP! I CAN"T SWIM!" She screamed.

She thought it worked. "Thought"

But life didn't go the way she wanted it to, because one second she was above the water, and orange thing flopped in front of her. And water splashed to her face.

And Sana knew that her plan didn't work. She found her friends, two of them laughing uncontrollably while the youngest one just covered her face in embarrassment, shaking her head.

At the end, Sana accepted her defeat and used the floater to float to the edge of the pool. "So much for acting." She sighed dejectedly.

Like a dog, Sana waddled her legs. She was halfway there.

One moment, she was on the surface near the edge of the pool, then the next, she was underwater, clutching her cramped foot.

Mina uncovered her face and saw no Sana anywhere. "Uh, guys? Where's Sana?" The other two stopped laughing and looked for Sana.

Seeing that Sana was nowhere to be seen. Mina faced the lifeguard, who was sitting on her chair again. "Uh, Ms. Lifeguard?" The latter just looked at her.

"Have you seen my friend?"

"Beats me." The lifeguard said.

Mina glared at the girl. "Sana? Where are you?" she called out.

"H-HELP ME! MY FOOT HURTS!" Sana shouted while trying to keep her head above water.

"SANA!" Mina ran to the edge of the pool and examined her unnie. She then realized that the girl was now drowning. "SHE'S DROWNING!!! HELP!!"

And this caught the cold lifeguard's attention.

Tzuyu watched the scene unfold and really saw Sana drowning. She immediately jumped down the chair and dived into the pool. The lifeguard swam to the girl in trouble and pulled her above the water. She swam back to the edge of the pool and helped the unconscious girl up.

Sana's friends ran to the girl and helped Sana up then laid her on the floor. Tzuyu jumped out of the pool and kneeled beside Sana. She checked her pulse and if she was breathing.

Unfortunately, she was not breathing. Now, Tzuyu knew that Sana needed CPR.

She opened Sana's airway by gently tilting the head back. Tzuyu pinched Sana's nose as she thought, 'Well, here goes my first kiss."

The lifeguard covered Sana's mouth with hers and gave one breath, glancing if the unconscious girl's chest rose. It did, so she gave her the second breath. Tzuyu gave chest compressions until Sana coughed up water.

Tzuyu pulled back and sighed with relieve.

Sana sat up and looked at her saviour. She hugged Tzuyu before even stopping herself. The lifeguard just awkwardly hugged back.

"Thank you. So much."

"No problem."

Sana pulled back from the hug. "I need to pay you back for saving me."

Tzuyu quickly waved her hands. "No need! Just doing my job, ma'am." She stood up, helping Sana.

"Oh! Don't call me that. Just call me Sana. What's your name by the way?" 

"Tzuyu, ma- Sana." The lifeguard corrected herself in a blank face.

Sana grinned at Tzuyu. This made Tzuyu's cold look warm, as her gaze soften at the girl.

"I'm going to make it up to you. Let's meet up tomorrow!" Sana cheered. "By the way, you have no choice but to agree with me." She smirked.

Tzuyu sighed while smiling.

"Yes, ma'am."


	9. Darling And Honey (MiSana/2Na)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Darling and Honey were bound together.

Today is the day. The sky so blue and clear. Birds chirping and singing. Nothing could ruin this kind of day.

Well, not for Sana. 

Today is Mina's birthday and Sana was walking around the room in circles, making the others dizzy from just watching her.

"Oh my God, Sana. Will you please stop walking? You're hurting my head," the oldest girl in the room complained.

"Why are you even pacing like that, Sana-unnie? Is there something wrong?" Now, the youngest asked.

Sana stopped in the middle of the room and snappily faced the other seven members in the living room. "No! There's nothing wrong! Really, nothing wrong!" She denied before laughing creepily.

Seven eyebrows raised at how the second oldest Japanese member denied their question.

"You sure about that, Sana-chan?" Sana's fellow Japanese now asked.

"NO!" The troubled shiba inu kneeled down in front of her co-members. "I don't know what to do." She covered her face with her hands.

Jihyo, being the leader she is, went near Sana and rubbed her back. "Now, what's the problem, unnie? Is this about Mina's birthday?"

Silence surrounded the room for a few seconds before the squirrel shook her head subtly.

"I dont' know what to give her. And I'm actually planning to confess to her today."

Jihyo's gaze softened at her distressed unnie, "Why not just be yourself, today? Give her hugs and kisses. You know that she doesn't want something grand to be her gift." She looked at the other members who were also concerned. "Go with the flow then find the right time to confess."

Sana peeked behind her hands then sighed. "I guess, that's the best thing to do."

"That's my girl. Now let's go before Mina sees you like this and ask you." Jihyo helped Sana up and urged the other members to fix their things then went to their schedule.

After their turns, 6 of them were already finished with their parts. The School Meal Cub were the only ones left for the individual photoshoot then the group will have their break.

Seeing Jeongyeon and Momo talking about what they were going to eat later, Nayeon and Jihyo cuddling up on the couch while listening to the roommates' discussion, and Mina walking in, Sana said to herself, "Okay, I got to do something." She then took out her phone, opening the camera app and started to record herself.

She walked behind the unsuspecting Mina and backhugged her, "Happy Birthday, Darling!"

Feeling the warmth given by Sana, Mina relaxed in her touch and replied, "Thank you, Honey." The duo both giggled as Sana ended the video.

Darling and Honey stayed in that position while Sana logged into Instagram and posted the video, typing in a birthday message for her favorite person. Mina just watched what Sana was doing, giggling at some parts of her message. She turned to Sana and planted a sweet kiss on Sana's cheek. 

Sana was taken aback with what Mina did. "I'm supposed to do that!" The squirrel whined.

"Well, too late." Mina grinned.

Sana noticed their position and hesitantly let go of Mina. "So, "Honey", huh?" she smirked.

Mina blushed and hit Sana's shoulder playfully. "You were the first one to call me "Darling"!" She whined.

The older one laughed before she stopped because she was called by her manager. She smiled at Mina, "I should go now."

Mina nodded and watched as Sana turned around. But before she walked away, Mina told her something that made Sana stop in her tracks.

"You should call me that sometimes." Sana tried to fight back a smile before turning her head to Mina, sending her a wink and a flying kiss.

"Sure, darling."

And Sana wished that Mina would get the message. She guessed that she did because later when all the members celebrated Mina birthday, the birthday girl was in her embrace the whole night.


	10. Wishing (2yeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon wishes for Jeongyeon. The girl wishes for another.

'I'm too sleepy.' Nayeon mumbled as she looked up the sky. She saw the redness of the leaves from the trees and how they fell to the ground. 

She wasn't sleepy because of all her projects. No, she finished them all last week. She's sleepy because of one person who invaded her mind all night.

The bunny girl remembered all the memories of her and her best friend.

"Nayeon-ah! Wait up!" The latter turned around to the once sweet voice that had her up all night.

And for some reasons (ones that she will not tell), her drowsiness lessened. It didn't disappear. She was just aware of the other girl's presence.

Nayeon walked much slower until the taller woman caught up to her and walked beside her.

"Good morning," Jeongyeon greeted the older girl with a grin.

"Good morning, Jeong-ie!"

Of course. Nayeon shouldn't show the other girl that she was thinking about her. So, she kept up with the same enthusiasm Jeongyeon has shown her.

While they were on their way to their school, Jeongyeon was filling up Nayeon with stories that she may or may not have made up.

And Nayeon was listening to all of it but she can't help but stare at Jeongyeon and admire how she laughed. As she thought of it, she felt pain in her chest. She felt herself gaining distance from her best friend. Oh how Nayeon wished that she would not feel it. But no, it was what she felt ever since she understood her feelings for the younger girl. So, for 5 years.

For the first year, nothing really changed with the distance she felt. But for the succeeding years, the distance felt more wider. Nayeon tried put all of it- including her feelings- in the back of her mind, where it hides. It became too much for her and all of the feelings broke out. 

As a major in acting, she acted like everything was still fine between her and Jeongyeon. And fortunately, the younger one never felt something wrong. Atleast that was what it felt like to the bunny-toothed girl.

As both of them were walking, Nayeon felt a shiver within her body and Jeongyeon noticed this.

"Are you cold?" The taller girl asked.

Nayeon looked at her and saw white mist coming out from her breath that surrounded both of them.

A blow of the wind made Nayeon shiver more. Jeongyeon immediately undressed her jacket and gently put it around the shivering girl, where she received a blush but didn't notice. Nayeon gave a soft 'thank you' to the latter then they resumed their walk.

Believe or not, but Nayeon wished that she would here Jeongyeon say that she reciprocated her feelings. She tried to find a way to tell the other aboout her feelings. But everytime she does, fear took over her. Fear of getting rejected.

And now that would just be a dream for Nayeon. 

As they neared the school gates, Jeongyeon stopped walking, making Nayeon stop too and face her. The older girl noticed Jeongyeon staring at someone, smile getting wider. Even though she didn't want to look at the one the other girl was looking at, Nayeon put up with it and turned around.

She saw an elegant-looking girl standing in front of the gate, staring at her phone while waiting for someone. 

Without looking back, Jeongyeon ran past Nayeon and to Mina. Nayeon can't do anything but just look at both of them.

For years, Nayeon wished for Jeongyeon's heart. For years, she wished for her love to be reciprocated.

For years, she wished for Jeongyeon. And her only.

But that wish would still stay nothing but a wish of hers. As the other girl wished for another.


	11. Can I Have This Dance? (MiChaeng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Chaeyoung dance to the same song from the start of their journey to the end.

https://youtu.be/fCa8pxUtN1s

listen to this as you read.

________________

"Can I have this dance?"

The very 5-word sentence Chaeyoung asked Mina- her date- when she had the courage to. And that happened when they were attending their prom and slow music began to ring around the gym.

Mina giggled at her date and took her hand. She stood and followed when Chaeyoung pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

Chaeyoung wasn't much of a dancer, the ballerina knew that. So when a familiar song began playing, Mina held out her hand then started to sing the first part of the song.

"Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step."

Chaeyoung was pleasantly surprised at what Mina did. Mina rarely sings, but when she does, Chaeyoung can't help but fall in love more with her. 

Snapping back to her thoughts, she took Mina's hand, took a breath, pulled her close, then took one step. 

Mina continued to sing.

"Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide."

Mina pulled Chaeyoung chin up so that the cub was looking at her. They then started to sway to the music while Chaeyoung sang her part of the lines with Mina singing hers.

"Won't you promise me we'll keep dancing... "

"Now won't you promise me that you'll never forget to keep dancing..."

"Wherever we go next?"

They continued dancing to the music while singing. Foreheads touching each other, eyes staring at each other, and smiles only for the other.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you.

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."

Chaeyoung carried Mina up in the air then pulling her close, back to where their foreheads meet.

"So can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?"

They continued dancing while being oblivious with what's around them. Being in each other's arms, in their own world. And that's when they knew that- 

That won't be their last dance.

"Will you marry me?"

Those are the words Chaeyoung asked next after 7 years of their relationship. Chaeyoung was nervous as she thought that Mina would answer "No".

She didn't.

Mina got teary-eyed at what Chaeyoung asked and said first word that came out of her mouth. 

"Yes." The older one pulled Chaeyoung up and jumped into her embrace. 

"I love you, Mina," the shorter one said with much sincerity.

"I love you too, Chaeyoung."

After seconds, a song started to play, making Mina open her eyes in suprise as she heard the song.

Chaeyoung pulled away first. The tiger cub held out her hand, copying what Mina did but with different lyrics.

"Take my hand. I'll take the lead. And every turn will be safe with me."

Mina sighed with a smile and took Chaeyoung hand. The latter pulled her fiancee close, turning her around. 

"Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all."

Chaeyoung held Mina's waist, taking the older's hand into hers and started to sway with the music. The memories of their dance in prom came back to them.

"And you can't keep hearts apart,"

"Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart,"

"'Cause my heart is wherever you are."

They danced through the night while their friends were watching, proud of what they've become as they became one. The seven of them started to dance with their significant others like what they did when they were younger.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you.

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."

The newly-engaged couple stopped and looked at each other.

"So can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?"

Their faces nearing to each other, their breaths can be felt. A second later, their lips latched together while their hearts beat for each other.

"I do."

The line where Chaeyoung and Mina can be called as one. Their kiss sealed everything they had, have, and will have for each other. 

Their vows printed on their heads, where they will forever remember what made them, them. 

In sickness and in health. 'Til death did them apart.

"Oh, no mountain's too high enough, oceans too wide.

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.

Let it rain, let it pour. 

What we have is worth fighting for."

"You know that I believe that we were meant to be."

The song was coming to an end. The bridge were sang by the wives, who were dancing with their friends singing along in the background.

The audience were looking at the couple in awe as they danced through their song, like they knew every step, every beat, with their hearts. Both girls' parents were proud of their children, tears dropped to the floor as they watched their children being happy with each other, not children anymore.

They were happy of how their daughters have become, when they found their significant other, dancing with their favorite song. The very song that started everything.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you.

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."

Rain started to fall on the venue. But Chaeyoung and Mina didn't stop and neither did the others. They wanted to finish the song. They needed to finish the song like what they used to do.

"So can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?

"Can I have this dance?"

"Can I have this dance?"

And as the song finished, the couple stopped and the audience roared with claps and shouts. Chaeyoung and Mina looked at their friends and family. Seeing them smiling, hugging each other, giving thumbs up, the newly-wedded couple took them as a sign to seal their dance again with a kiss.

Their kiss lasted seconds, savoring each moment, even if they were soaking wet. They didn't care.

All they care was having each other, dancing in each other's embrace as they listened to their song, one last time.


	12. Worth It (JeongMi ft. 2Yeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongyeon meeting a ballerina because of a ball crashing through the window.

[Wishing Prequel]

"STRIKE ONE!"

One finger went up from the catcher's hand. Jeongyeon got 2 two more shots to get a home run.

The ball was passed again to the pitcher. The pitcher got ready, her leg went up, her two hands covering the ball. A second later, the ball was thrown.

Jeongyeon swung her bat to the direction of the ball.

"STRIKE TWO!!"

'Oh no.' The softball batter looked to her teammates and saw them giving her hopeful gazes with their thumbs up.

Jeongyeon closed her eyes, faced the pitcher again. She took a breath and opened her eyes. She readied her bat, to swing with her full powers.

The pitcher was getting ready to throw the ball. Jeongyeon kept her eyes as the hand of the ball.

The ball was now thrown to the batter's direction. And everything was in slow motion for the tall girl. She could were the ball was going, and all that she needed to do was swing her bat. She can do it.

Jeongyeon swung her bat to the ball. With too much pressure, the ball went up and far from the field, outside the play area. 

A loud crash was heard by the audience and players. They all looked to the ball's direction and saw an angry teacher coming out of the broken window.

"YOU DAMN SOFT BALL PLAYERS!!"

Jeongyeon's eyes went wide. She let go of her bat and ran to where the teacher was shouting from.

As she went near, she immediately bowed down to the teacher, blowing out apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Bae! I didn't know that the ball was going this far. Please punish me instead of my whole team." The student bowed low to the teacher.

Ms. Bae softened her gaze at the apologizing student. She sighed. "Okay. For your punishment, clean the whole laboratory. Come in." 

The teacher and the student went inside the lab. The older one pointed to the broken glasses from the window and from some of the apparatuses.

"Start by sweeping up the broken the pieces of glass. Make sure no specks of them will be seen after I come back. I'll just take my break then come back after an hour." Ms. Bae then started to walk away from Jeongyeon. "And please, be careful. I don't want to be called on for hurting a student."

Jeongyeon chuckled at the teacher's remark and started to sweep the floor.

After seconds of sweeping, somebody called out to her.

"Jeongyeon-ie!!" The latter rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend.

"What do you want, Nayeon-ah?" The bunny girl just shrugged.

"I just wanted to check up on you since you have been missing from the field 10 minutes ago. Was wondering where you went."

Jeongyeon chuckled at Nayeon, still sweeping the glass off the floor. "Ms. Bae was the teacher who shouted earlier. She gave me a punishment in exchange of what happened."

Nayeon worriedly looked at Jeongyeon, "Do you want me help you, Jeongyeon?"

The ostrich just shook her head. "Nah. I don't want you get hurt, especially with your clumsy personality."

"Yah! I just wanted to help you." The older girl pouted.

"I'm just kidding, Nayeonnie. I can handle this. Why don't you wait for me at the field? Let's go home together. And please take the ball back with you."

Nayeon blushed at Jeongyeon's suggestion. So, before the younger one sees her face, she huffed, fetched the ball and went back to the field.

"Okay, fine. I'll wait for you."

The dustpan was getting full so she went outside to throw the contents of the dustpan in the trash. 

As she tapped her spade on the rim of the trashcan, she heard music coming from the room at the end of the hallway. Jeongyeon was curious of it, so emptied the dustpan immediately and went to where the music was coming from.

'Maybe Dahyun's practicing again,' she thought as she looked through the glass of the door.

She was right. Jeongyeon saw her friend, Dahyun playing the piano while smiling and laughing with someone.

"Who is she laughing with?" she muttered to herself. The tall girl found a way to look at the person Dahyun was talking to. 

And her jaw dropped to the floor because of what she saw. 

A girl was dancing in front of the piano, moving through the flow of Dahyun's music. Her dance was elegant and graceful. Like if you touch the girl, she would break.

'So fragile.' 

Jeongyeon was so mesmerized with the girl and her moves that she didn't see the duo stopping what they were doing.

The ballerina looked to where Jeongyeon was. The latter was suprised by this that she panicked and dropped her broom and dustpan on her right foot. She groaned at the pain.

She looked right back in the room and saw the girl walking towards her. As she saw this, she stepped back but tripped on the broom, making her fall on her butt.

The door to the music room opened and emerged there was the elegant girl that the poor batter was watching earlier.

"Are you okay?" The girl held out her hand to Jeongyeon, to which the girl hesitated but held to stand up.

"I-I'm okay," the taller girl stuttered. They stared at each other for a moment before a small girl went out of the door.

"Mina-unnie? What happened-" Dahyun went out the door and saw Jeongyeon, "Jeongyeon-unnie? What are you doing here?"

The ballerina turned to Dahyun to answer her. "I saw her earlier outside. I thought that maybe she was looking for you." She turned to look at Jeongyeon.

The short-haired girl was flustered at how Mina was staring at her.

"I-I was actually cleaning inside the laboratory when I heard music coming here. I thought that maybe Dahyun was practicing her piece again. And I thought you were alone. Turns out, you weren't." Jeongyeon scratched her nape.

"Oh! Well, Jeongyeon-unnie, this is Mina-unnie. And Mina-unnie, this is Jeongyeon-unnie, my friend," Dahyun introduced. "And I see that you're playing softball right now, unnie." She pointed out Jeongyeon's outfit.

The player looked down at her outfit. "Yeah, I was. But something happened that's why I was cleaning."

"You broke a window again?" Mina chuckled at what Dahyun asked. And Jeongyeon's face went beet red.

"Yeah..." Silence took over for a moment.

Jeongyeon coughed, "How about I go back now? I should finish cleaning so that I could go home." Jeongyeon suggested. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dahyun-ie? Mina-ssi?"

The two nodded and waved at the batter.

Jeongyeon was cleaning when she was thinking about Mina. She was picking up some pieces of glass while thinking, making her cut herself. She winced and saw blood running out of her hand.

"Shit." The tall girl immediately stood up and went to the clinic to get her wound cleaned and patched up. 

Good thing the nurse was still there. Her hand was cleaned and bandaged, now she was ready to get back to the laboratory.

Jeongyeon apologized to the nurse as she ruined her break time. The nurse waved it away and smiled at the tall girl.

Jeongyeon bowed and went outside the clinic, only to find herself bumping into someone who was in her mind all afternoon.

"Mina-ssi." The latter looked at her, suprised.

"Jeongyeon-ssi. Fancy meeting you here." The ballerina looked down to Jeongyeon's injured hand and saw that it was bandaged. "What happened to your hand?"

Jeongyeon looked at her hand and hid it behind her back. "A-ah, nothing. Just being clumsy, that's all."

Mina chuckled at the older one, "Well, you should keep your clumsiness in check before you hurt yourself even more."

The taller girl blushed as she nodded, "I-I will keep that in mind then."

Mina looked at her watched. "I guess, I'll go now, Jeongyeon-ssi. See you around." 

Before Jeongyeon even get to say 'goodbye', Mina already left. The girl sighed and smiled to herself, "Yeah, see you around." And went back to the laboratory.

After an hour and a lecture from Ms. Bae about cutting herself, Jeongyeon went back to the field to find Nayeon on the bleachers, looking down. She gently went to Nayeon before calling her.

"Nayeon-ah? Let's go?" The other girl snapped her head, relaxing when she saw her best friend. Nayeon painfully smiled at Jeongyeon, which the latter didn't notice.

Jeongyeon went to go fix her things and went back to Nayeon.

"Come. Let's go home." She held out her hand.

Nayeon looked down and saw the latter's hand bandaged. The bunny held the girl's hand gently, examining it.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked as she caressed the injured hand.

Jeongyeon didn't pull her hand away. "I managed to cut myself while cleaning."

"And you tell me that I'm the one who's clumsy." The older girl pouted. 

Jeongyeon laughed, "This is just one time, I promise." 

She pulled Nayeon to their way home.

"Besides, it was worth it." Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon sadly as she thought of her wish not coming true.

"I bet it was." 


	13. Forehead Kisses (SaTzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu always give the kisses on the forehead and Sana wanted to pay back.

Kisses are great and powerful when it comes to showing someone how much you care and love them. They can be used when saying goodbye, saying "I love you", saying "I'll be back" or "I'll always be here", without actually saying those phrases. 

Kisses can be given anywhere on the body. May it be the hand, the cheeks, nose, and most importantly the lips.

Kisses can also be something that can tell a lie. And they are given anywhere on the body. But the only spot where kisses can be placed and will always be genuine, no matter what you do, is the forehead.

Forehead kisses are the kisses that are gentle, soft, and genuine at any given event. For example:

[Scene 1: "I'll always be here for you."]

The night was peaceful as drops of rain were clanking outside the window, the wind picking up a little bit, making the night more colder. 

It would actually be something that many people would like to listen to when they are trying to sleep.

But as a thunder strikes, one person jumped up from her peaceful sleep and shivered under her covers. She let out a scream that awakened her roommate, who was sleeping at the room beside hers.

The said roommate sat up and ran to Sana's room, knowing that the latter would be awake and scared of the thunder.

And alas, Tzuyu saw Sana shivering under her blanket. The tall girl went up beside Sana, alerting the other girl.

Tzuyu took off the cloth from Sana's face gently. The other girl flinched from the movement.

"Sana? Are you okay?" Tzuyu was met with a shake of Sana's head. "Do you want me to stay beside you until the rain stops?" A nod was seen.

Tzuyu lifted her legs and laid them on the older girl's bed. She wrapped Sana with her arms, pulling her near. 

Sana stiffened at the contact, but nonetheless, relaxed and did the same, her arms enveloped Tzuyu's body with her head laying on the younger's chest.

When Tzuyu felt Sana relaxing, she smiled softly and leaned near the other girl. She placed a soft kiss on Sana's forehead. Tzuyu then leaned her head on top of Sana's and went to sleep.

Sana smiled at the kiss, knowing that Tzuyu would always be there for her, and went off to dreamland.

[Scene 2: "I'll be back."]

The sun has risen from its resting place. A delicious aroma surrounded the house. Two girls were in front of the stove. One was cooking while the other was backhugging the cook. 

Tzuyu left a kiss on Sana's shoulder, which made the other giggle at the sensation. 

"Good morning, princess," Tzuyu greeted as she left another kiss on Sana's cheek then pulled back from the hug.

"Good morning to you too, love." Sana chuckled as she glanced briefly at Tzuyu before facing her cooking. After a few minutes, Sana felt someone staring at her from the back.

"Aren't you going to get ready for work, love?"

Tzuyu shrugged, "I can take a leave for you." Sana blushed at what her fiancee said.

The older one turned off the stove, turned around and pouted. Tzuyu stiffled a laugh at what Sana did.

"What?" Can not contain her laughter, Tzuyu let out a chuckle.

"I don't want to be in the way of your work."

Tzuyu stopped laughing and softly gazed at Sana. She stepped forward and let her hands rest on Sana's waist.

"You aren't in the way of my work, princess." The tall girl held the other girl's cheeks. "In fact, you're my goal while working."

Sana tilted her head, confused on what Tzuyu said. The younger girl sighed and explained.

"It means that you are the only reason why I'm working. Heck, even when I'm not working, you will always be my reason. So, even if I skip my work, I will always be with you." Sana's heart melted at Tzuyu's little speech. Her body was heating up on to her face, making it red.

So, to cover up her blushes, she hid her face while leaning on Tzuyu's chest. Sana heard her lover's heart beating fast just for her. And the other just hugged her tightly.

After a few minutes, Sana pulled away from the hug. "If I'm your reason for working, then go ready up, love!" She shooed Tzuyu while pushing her towards their bedroom.

"Okay, okay. Just for you," Tzuyu remarked. And Sana closed the door before she explodes from blushing.

After 30 minutes, Tzuyu came out of their shared bedroom, wearing her suit and bringing her bag.

Sana saw her fiancee and was staring at how beautiful she was. Tzuyu noticed this.

"You're going to drool all over the food if you keep staring, love," she teased which made Sana snap out of her staring and pouted.

"How can I not stare when you're too beautiful?"

"You should look at the mirror then." Tzuyu laughed as Sana walked near her and pulled her towards the dining table.

"Come, let's eat, love."

As the finished their food, Tzuyu stood up and helped Sana clean the table. Sana thanked the younger and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tzuyu gave back a smile before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Still washing the dishes, Sana felt hands wrapping around her waist. She relaxed at the touch and leaned towards Tzuyu. They stayed that way until Sana finished her chore.

Tzuyu turned Sana around and gave the older girl a kiss on the lips. Sana looped her arms around the younger's nape, pulling her nearer.

The kiss lasted for a minute before they broke it off, taking in a breather. They leaned onto each other's forehead and smiled.

Tzuyu pulled away afterwards and walked to the door, bringing her bag and pulled Sana with her.

Tzuyu let go of Sana's hand and opened the door, turning around to face her lover.

"I'll be going now."

Sana smiled at Tzuyu. "Okay. Just be sure to not flirt with the other girls and come back home."

Tzuyu grinned and stepped towards Sana. She cupped Sana's face and leaned near her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling back.

"I'll see you later, princess. I love you." 

"I love you too, love." And with that, Tzuyu turned around and left their house.

Sana was watching the younger girl leaving, smiling as she knew that Tzuyu will always be back at home for her.

[Scene 3: "I love you."]

It was break time when two love birds were studying in the library.

Sana and Tzuyu were sitting in front of each other, both immersed in their notes.

Tzuyu took a little break from reading. Stretching her arms upward, she looked at her girlfriend who was concentrated on reading her notes. She put her arms on the table, laid her head on her hand and stared at the busy girl.

Sana felt the gaze and lifted her head from her notes and to Tzuyu who was still looking at her. Sana blushed at the gaze of the younger.

"W-Why are you staring at me like that?" She was met with a shrug.

"Can't I just stare at my girlfriend?" And this statement made Sana blush into a much more red color.

"S-Stop that. You're making me flustered."

"Do I have that much effect on the Minatozaki Sana? I should pat myself on the back for that." Tzuyu reached out to her back and patted it. Sana just rolled her eyes at her lover.

"Just- please don't do that. I can't concentrate."

Tzuyu raised her hands up. "Yes, ma'am. I won't do it again." And Sana went back to reading.

As Tzuyu put her arms down on her lap, she can't help but stare at Sana a little bit more before leaning forward, standing a little to reach Sana.

She lifted Sana's chin and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. 

The older was surprised at the action. And instinctively, she put her book in front of her face, trying to cover her face- which was beet red- from Tzuyu.

"W-What was that for?" Sana stuttered.

"You know what that means," Tzuyu said seriously, which made Sana place her book down gently on the table.

Yes, Sana knew what Tzuyu was talking about. She knew that the younger doesn't speak up about her feelings, she showed them through her actions. With that thought, Sana replied.

"I love you too."

"And... that's a wrap, folks!" Everybody in the room clapped.

The director went to Sana, who was walking towards their van. "Hey, Sana. Thank you so much for accepting my request. I'll make sure to pay you and Tzuyu back."

Sana chuckled at the director- a.k.a. her friend. "No need, Jihyo. You know that anything that you would request for us, we will do it with no hesitation."

"I know that." The younger girl sighed. "I just wanted to thank you both for everything. Actually, why don't you both come with me tomorrow for dinner?"

"I'll let Tzuyu know that." Sana nodded. "Well, we better get going. We still have a long drive to home."

Jihyo nodded enthusiastically, "Ah yes. You should. Tzuyu seems to be asleep already in your van." She pointed to the usually straight log sleeping while slouching.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Jihyo."

"I'll make sure to bring the gang with me."

"Sure sure." They waved their hands in goodbye. 

Sana turned around and rode the van beside her slouched lover. She stared a little bit at her before placing Tzuyu's head on her shoulder.

"You know. In those scenes and in real life, you were the only one giving me kisses on my forehead." Sana thought as she admired the sleeping state of her wife. "I want to give you one too. I want you to feel that I will always be here for you, and that I love you." 

Sana cupped Tzuyu's cheeks and placed a gentle, soft, and genuine kiss on Tzuyu's forehead. She stayed there for a minute before pulling back.

Sana saw Tzuyu's lips tugging a little bit upwards. And that's when she knew that Tzuyu felt what she wanted the younger to feel about her undying love for her. And that made Sana much more relaxed and slept with her head on top of Tzuyu's, on their way home.


	14. True Lies (DahMo ft. SaiDa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun lied to herself because she thought that it would do herself and the others good. What she didn't know was she not only hurt herself but also other people.

People say that lies that are good or beneficial are called "True Lies". And that is something Dahyun believed for a long time, if she lies for something she thinks will save people from pain, she thinks it's good. Like when she was in high school, she saw her friend's boyfriend cheating on her. She didn't tell her friend, Mina, what her boyfriend did because she thought it will not give her pain that will last for a long time. You know, what happened? The couple lasted for 4 years. Until their 5th anniversary.

Mina reserved a karaoke room for the celebration of her and Jimin's anniversary. She wanted it to be a surprise so she called her friends to help her with the preparations. The 9 of them arrived at the karaoke room at 12 o'clock.

They finished three hours later.

"Thank you so much guys for coming and helping me prepare," Mina thanked with her eyes glistering.

"It's nothing, Minari. Anything for you." Jihyo- the leader of their group- assured her '97 liner friend.

And before tears started to fall from Mina's eyes, "I'll call him now." The other 8 girls gave her a thumbs up, giving Mina the sign to call.

She went outside and dialled her boyfriend's number. But the call wasn't picked up. Mina tried again, anxiety filling up her insides. The girl looked around the hallways and saw a familiar stature of a man waslking beside a woman with his arm around the shoulders of the other.

"Jimin," Mina called out to no one. She locked her phone and followed the couple. The girl tiptoed behind the man and the girl, keeping a safe distance between them.

When the couple went inside a room, Mina hid beside the door. She peeked through the door and her jaw dropped at the sight.

Dahyun felt that there was something and Mina was not yet back to their room. She excused herself from her friends to find the raven-haired girl. As she went outside, there was no sign of the penguin. She looked through the hallway and called Mina.

"Mina-unnie? Where are you?" She asked as the call was picked up.

No one was answering on the other side of the call, only quick breaths and sobs were heard. 

"Mina-unnie? Why are you crying?"

"D-Dahyun..." The latter knew that something happened from the way said her first name. 

"Mina-unnie, what happened?"

"I-I... H-He..." The composed ballerina stuttered on the call.

"Who's he?"

"H-He's c-cheating on me, Dahyun." And that's when realized what happened.

"Stay right there. I'm coming." And with that Dahyun ended the call and ran around the floor. 

After a few seconds of running, Dahyun saw a disheveled girl crouching beside a door. She immediately went near the crying girl and took peek into the room.

And she was right. Mina saw her boyfriend cheating on her. 

Now, Dahyun knew what she should have done, what she should have done for her unnie to feel less pain. 

Dahyun crouched beside Mina and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Mina-unnie."

Minutes passed until their other friends found where they were. When they heard what happened, Jihyo, Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and Chaeyoung barged inside the karaoke room, surprising the couple inside. The four started giving punches to the now ex of Mina. The other 5 tried to pull them away from the guy and left before the facilities started to call the cops.

And from there on, Dahyun never believed in true lies because lies are still lies even if you think it's for the good. The more you give these, the more pain you exert to other people. 

Dahyun didn't know how and when she started to give true lies again. She knew that it was bad, but she can't help it. She started to lie- not for other people but for herself. Dahyun knew that she lied about what she felt, it would prevent anyone to pity on her.

The pale girl didn't know when her feelings for a certain jokbal lover occur. And she didn't want to know. Dahyun just knew she had feelings for the older girl. She knew that everyday, what she felt got stronger than ever.

But she didn't want the other to know. So she did what she thought the right thing was: Be close with her other friends and forget Momo for even a moment.

She wasn't true to herself. Dahyun told herself lies that everything she felt was just infatuation because they were very close and Momo was the only person she sees. She lied to herself, saying that she liked Sana more than Momo.

The duo became closer than them with the other members of their group. And for the first time, Dahyun felt genuine happiness. That was what she thought.

She didn't notice a pair of eyes looking at her way, pain hugging the owner, making her look away.

A few months later, Sana and Dahyun became a couple. Their friends were happy for the both of them. Except for two people.

The couple went on dates, may it be in the movies, at the park, or at a cafe- you name it.

They were both happy. They knew that they would last a long time. And Dahyun never gave true lies again.

One day, Dahyun was working in her cafe, it was approaching night time and slowly people began to leave.

When it was time for her shift to be finished and when she was about to close the cafe, a girl went inside suddenly.

The pale girl was surprised to see Momo in her cafe in the middle of the night.

"Momo-unnie. What are you doing here? It's closing time." Dahyun asked the older girl.

The latter just sighed, "I know. I... I just wanted to tell you something. And I want you to be the first to know."

Dahyun was curious on what her unnie will say, so she gestured Momo to a table near the window. The taller girl nodded and sat in front of Dahyun.

The cafe owner was about to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Momo asked.

"Just going to make us some coffee." Momo dismissively waved her hand.

"No need. It's just going to be quick." Hesitating, the younger one sat down again.

"So what do want to tell me, unnie?" Dahyun asked politely.

Momo sighed, silence engulfing them for a moment. Dahyun tilted her head at the older one.

"Momo-unni-"

"I'm going home." Dahyun was surprised. She didn't understand what the other meant so she stood up.

"Really? I'll take you home." She was about to hold Momo's hand but was stopped.

"Japan."

Dahyun stood frozen in her spot. "W-What?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going back home to Japan."

"T-To visit your parents right?"

Momo shook her head, "Permanently."

Dahyun felt tears flowing through her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Momo had enough. She abruptly stood up and faced Dahyun. "I'm leaving, Dahyun. And that's it. I'm not coming back."

The latter blinked away her tears, "Y-you're leaving us?"

"I need to." And that made the pale girl snap.

"For what reason, Momo?! After all the years we've all been together, you're going to leave us just like that?! No reason or whatsoever?!" She yelled, surprising Momo. But as quick as she was surprised, she gained composure.

"There is a reason. It's a reason that's enough for me to leave." Momo started to walk outside the cafe.

"What? Now, you're going to leave me just like that?" Dahyun pushed.

Momo went back to Dahyun and poked her chest. "Yes. Because. You. Are. The. Reason. Why." She pressed with every poke then left.

And Dahyun was left speechless, thinking about what the older girl meant.

Sana felt it. Sana felt that she and Dahyun were together, but not entirely. Sana knew that there was another girl, another girl that Dahyun loved, even before her. She just didn't want to point it out because she loved Dahyun. She doesn't want other people to occupy the younger girl's mind. But she knew. Sana knew that there was only one person in Dahyun's mind.

A day after Momo and Dahyun talked, Sana felt that Dahyun was drifting away from her. 

Through their date, Dahyun was either staring out into space or looking at her coffee while stirring it. Sana knew the reason why. She knew that Dahyun now knew about Momo's departure.

The blonde girl wanted to try more. She wanted to occupy her lover's mind even for just a second. But she also knew that that will not happen. So, she decided to let herself and Dahyun go. Sana wanted the younger to be happy.

"Dahyun," Sana called out. Dahyun snapped her head up.

"Yeah?"

Sana looked into Dahyun's eyes, finding a reason to stop her plan. But there was nothing there.

"Go."

Dahyun blinked, "What?"

"Go. She's waiting for you." The younger one was confused.

"What do you mean "she"?"

"Momo. Today's her flight. She will leave later at 6 pm." Sana informed. "Go. Before it's too late."

Dahyun's eyes widened.

"I knew from the start that it was her. I just wanted to give us a try because I love you. It worked at first but I knew that it wouldn't last." Sana reasoned as she stared at her cup of tea. "So please-" Sana looked up to Dahyun.

"-go. And don't make me regret my decision."

Dahyun knew that it was a signal. She looked at her watch and saw that there was only 30 minutes before Momo's flight. She needed to get there. She needed to get her.

The pale girl gave her thanks and ran outside the premises and hailed a cab.

On her way there, she texted Momo to wait for her and checked the time.

20 minutes.

Traffic was on their way and it delayed Dahyun. When they arrived, there was only 5 minutes remaining. She paid and ran outside the cab and into the airport.

Dahyun ran and ran around the airport, she looked at her watch.

1 minute. 

She cursed and ran again. But she stopped when she heard-

"All flights to Japan now departed."

Dahyun's heart cracked and she knelt down on the floor, crying.

She shouldn't have lied. Dahyun shouldn't have lied to herself and Momo. She knew that she made the biggest mistake ever.

5 minutes later, arms wrapped around her tiny body, hugging her tightly.

"I'm here, Dahyunnie. I'm here." Dahyun's eyes widened at the voice and started to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Dahyun."

"I'm so sorry for lying, Momo-unnie."

"I know, I know." Momo shushed the younger girl and they stayed in their position for a long time.

And that's when Dahyun learned again to never use true lies even for what you think is good. They will just hurt you and others.


	15. Two-Faced (SaNayeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon feeling betrayed about her partners doings. She then knew about why her partner was two-faced.

"Fancy seeing you here," the interrogator started, "Miss Minatozaki."

The perpetrator smirked. "Miss Im."

Im's eyebrow twitched, "Do you know why you're here, Sana?"

"Well, Nayeon." Sana's smirk turned into a sweet smile. "I guess I'm here because I've done something wrong?"

"And what do you think is that, Miss Minatozaki?"

Sana laid her chin on her palm, having a little bit of a hard time as her arm was shackled to the table. "I don't know. How about you tell me, Nayeon-ssi?"

Nayeon snapped and stood up abruptly. She was about to lose it until she remembered that there are people watching from the other side of the mirror.

The interrogator took a deep breath and leaned on the table. "It is said here-" She brought up a folder and tossed it in front of Sana.

"-that you tried to kill the chief inspector while working in a crime scene. With me."

Sana chuckled and leaned towards Nayeon, "I think that you and the people behind the glass-" she motioned to the mirror, "-believe this because you've seen me do it, right?"

Silence surrounded the room. The blonde girl smirked and leaned back to her chair. "I figured. Since you know what happened and you've seen it with your own eyes, you don't need to interrogate me anymore. The evidence is right in front of you. You may now leave."

Sana gestured to the door with her chained hands. The inspector glared at the woman in front of her and picked up the folder then walked to the door.

"We're not done yet, you two-faced killer." Nayeon stated before completely coming out of the room.

The perpetrator's smirk turned into a sad smile.

"I guess we're not."

The door was slammed closed. A chair was turned and sat on with a thud. The person sighed and ruffled her hair out of frustration. Nayeon opened the folder and read the contents.

"Why? Why did you do this? I trusted you," she muttered to herself.

Minatozaki Sana. Her partner. Nayeon's partner for more than one year. The woman she trusted for a long time. When they were together in their cases, Sana was always smiling, positivity radiating from her. She was optimistic when Nayeon wasn't.

Now, she's- 

Minatozaki Sana. A perpetrator. A killer.

The opposite of what Nayeon thought she was.

A knock on the door snapped Nayeon out of her thoughts.

"Come in." The door was ajar. And a head went through the small gap, revealing a beautiful girl.

"Miss Im? May I come in?" The girl asked.

"Yes you may, Tzuyu." The said girl opened the door wider and went inside the room, not forgetting to close the door. "Is there anything you would like to say, Tzuyu?"

"Ah yes. The chief inspector is asking for you. He wants to come as soon as possible."

"Oh okay. Thank you. You should've just called me so you didn't have to go here." Nayeon cleaned up her table, taking the folder with her.

"I know. But I want to make sure you're okay." At that, the older one smiled genuinely at her secretary.

"I'm not okay now. But I will be. I just need to have some time to cope with it." Nayeon knew that she can't lie to Tzuyu. The girl would just read right through her.

"That's good. That's all I need to know. I'm going now, Nayeon-unnie." Tzuyu bowed and went out of the room.

The inspector sighed and went out of her office with the folder in her hands.

Nayeon felt her phone vibrate, signalling that a message was sent to her. While walking, she fetched out her phone and looked at the message.

'It's going to be alright, Nayeonnie. I'm here for you anytime you want someone beside you. See you later. I love you!' - Jeongyeonnie

The older one smiled and chuckled to herself.

She sent back a message to her bestfriend and hid her phone in her pocket again.

Nearing to the chief inspector's office, Nayeon stopped in her tracks as she heard a deep voice talking.

"We're going to continue Breakthrough. The girl's being interrogated now and she's has no chance of coming back again alive. I've already told the guards to make sure her life's going to be hell."

Nayeon's eyes widened and then hid behind a wall as she covered her mouth. She then remembered whose voice it was.

It was from the Chief Inspector, himself.

After all of that she has thought of Sana being a perpetrator and a traitor to her job, the blonde girl was right all along.

Nayeon thought that if the chief will know about her knowing his plans, he would do the same thing to her.

Nayeon fixed herself and when her boss was inside his office, she went inside with a blank face.

"Sir Jackson? May I come in?" Nayeon knocked on the door.

"Yes. Yes you may, Miss Im. Please take a seat in front of the table." The employee obliged.

"So, Miss Im. How's it going with Miss Minatozaki? Are there any information you've got from her?"

Nayeon shook her head. "No, sir. The perpetrator is hard to break. And anything that will happen, will not make her talk like you want her to."

Jackson nodded. "Okay. I'll have you interrogate her tomorrow and try again. Use other techniques to get something out of her."

The black-haired girl stood up and saluted to her boss, which was reciprocated. She turned around and left the room.

The woman knew that Sana will not live until tomorrow. The urgency from Jackson's voice was enough for her to understand that the blonde girl will not see the sun tomorrow.

Nayeon had to do something.

She went back to her office and dialled someone she knew would help her.

"Hey, Jihyo. I need your help." The woman on the other line chuckled.

"Well, it's about time."

It was already night time when Jihyo, Nayeon, and Tzuyu were around the corner to Sana's room. Nayeon peeked around and saw two guards standing outside the room. 

As she looked on through, she saw a buff guy coming out of the room, hands bloody. He talked to the guards.

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." The two guys nodded and went back to their positions. The buff guy walked down the hallway, opposite of where the trio were hiding.

"Two guards. Another went out of the room and left with bloody hands. Tortured Sana." Nayeon informed her two companions. "So, how do we do this?"

"It's convenient that there are no cameras on this floor. Maybe the chief doesn't want anyone to know what they were doing to Sana." Tzuyu observed. "They want answers and they want it to be a secret. That's for sure."

Jihyo thought for a minute before coming up with a plan. "How about we distract the two guards and while they're gone, we go inside the room before they come back."

"That's a good plan. But how are we going to distract them?"

A static noise silenced the trio. Nayeon peeked out the corner and saw the guards leaving.

"Wow. That was fast. They're leaving."

The three women stared at each other. 

"Well... let's go." Jihyo urged and they went inside Sana's room.

The occupant was surprised to see Nayeon and the other two girls in her room. The girl's ex-partner widened her eyes at the condition of her friend.

"What have they done to you?!" The oldest woman ran towards the blonde girl and held her shoulders, looking at her cuts and scars. "I'm so sorry." She then hugged the girl gently, careful of not hurting her.

Sana was confused on the behavior of the woman hugging her. Earlier, she was mad at her and now she's hugging her like her life depended on it.

"W-What are you sorry for?" she stuttered.

"I know about 'Breakthrough'." And Sana's eyes widened.

"Wha- How?"

"I heard about it from the chief. I don't know what it's for, but all I know is that is not going to be good." Nayeon looked at Jihyo and Tzuyu before facing Sana. "And we are going to help."

Sana sighed. "You can't. It's too dangerous. And that is why I didn't tell you about it in the first place. I don't want you to get involved in this mess."

Nayeon cupped the girl's cheeks. "I know you care about me but getting involved in this is much better than being blind on what the chief inspector is planning to do. I'm serving this country for the greater good not for the worst." She let go and went beside the other two women and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "So, either you want it or not, we're going to help."

As Sana was about to argue, the door slammed open. The girls were suprised and were scared of the person who barged inside. 

The person who went inside was a short blonde girl. Sana knew who the girl was. "Chaeyoung!"

"Sana-unnie! We're going to free you. The others are here."

"The girls are here? How much time do we have?"

Chaeyoung looked at her watch. "We have atleast 10 minutes before the whole building is alerted and reinforcements are coming." She looked at the other three women. "Who are they?"

Sana looked at the girls and back at Chaeyoung. "They know. And they said they're going to help."

The short girl looked at her teammate is disbelief. "Sana-unnie. You know that we can't risk lives again. Especially the innocent ones."

"They're trained, Chaeyoung! They trained with me. They are capable of helping us with our mission. Just give them a chance."

Chaeyoung scanned Nayeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu. She sighed. "Fine. But, just this time, okay? Come on. We don't have much time."

The trio helped Sana get up and went out of room and walked through the hallway. Chaeyoung talked through her earpiece.

"The subject has been extracted."

Nayeon looked at Sana. 'She's too injured to walk properly.' She will not tell anyone about this, especially Sana, but Nayeon has a soft spot for Sana. She cares for her so much that she will make everyone who hurt Sana pay for what they did.

The inspector was blind about the truth but now that her eyes were opened, she will not let anyone change her judgement ever again.

As the five girls escaped the building they went on top of a hill where a helicopter was waiting. Nayeon, Jihyo, and Tzuyu helped Sana ride the flying machine. Chaeyoung just stood outside looking out for enemies or anyone who followed them. The trio went inside the helicopter, with Nayeon sitting beside the injured girl. 

Nayeon held Sana's hand and squeezed it a little bit to assure Sana that everything will be alright. 

And Sana thinks that everything is already alright just by having Nayeon beside her.

"'Breakthrough' is an operation made by the chief inspector to get the president's power and use it for his own good." Jeongyeon informed her comrades. "And as we all know, the operation to kill the chief was not made as we underestimated the protection he has. But now we're ready. This is the plan." The girl laid out a blueprint of the office of the President. "Tomorrow, the President will have his yearly speech in front of thousands of people. And we know that the chief's team will lay out their operation and will do their best to assassinate the President without staining the chief's name."

Roles were given to the group of nine members, including Jeongyeon. Nayeon was initially surprised to see her best friend Jeongyeon a part of their team. When Nayeon talked to her, Jeongyeon told her that she was really part of their plan of executing the chief inspector but they were worried that she would suspect something. She asked why Jeongyeon didn't tell her in the first place, this was what the latter said.

"I can't. Sana ordered me to."

And that's when she knew that the blonde girl cared for her as much as she cared for her. 

In the helicopter, Sana was looking down the venue and saw lots of people gathering outside the office of the President. Nayeon stood beside her and held her hand. Sana was comforted by the warmth of the other's hand. 

She looked at Nayeon and saw her staring back at her. Sana smiled and the latter smiled back.

"Are you sure you have what it takes to help our country from him?"

Nayeon nodded.

"Whatever it takes."


	16. Infected (2yeon ft. Chaeyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to escape until it was too late.

"There's the Capitol! Run faster!" The trio ran as fast as they can to the house. "Come on!"

As they arrived at the building, Jeongyeon immediately opened the door for the three of them. "Nayeon! Chaeyoung! Run faster!" She urged.

A scream erupted outside the structure. Jeongyeon snapped her head at Nayeon who tripped down and had infected on her.

"NAYEON!" She ran to the older girl and kicked the infected away from her. The tall girl pulled Nayeon up and pulled her to safety. 

As they went through the door, Chaeyoung closed the it and blocked it with a cabinet. After, she stepped back and caught her breath while holding onto her knees.

"Shit. That was intense." The youngest one looked to the other two. "Are you guys, okay?"

Chaeyoung saw Nayeon staring out into nowhere. "Nayeon-unnie?" She called.

Jeongyeon faced Nayeon and snapped her fingers in front of the older girl's face.

"Nayeon-ah, hey." She put her hand on the latter's shoulder, which made the other flinch at the contact.

Nayeon slowly looked at Jeongyeon with her eyes glistening with tears. 

"Hey, Nayeon. Are you okay? What happened? We need to go. We can't stay here much longer," she informed the older one.

Nayeon nodded and walked in front of the younger two. Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung looked at each other with confused gazes. 

The tallest girl went and caught up beside Nayeon. The two walked forward with Chaeyoung followed at the back. She was looking around the place for something to loot.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon stole glances at Nayeon, seeing if she was alright. The older girl was just looking forward blankly. As time passed by, Jeongyeon wanted to reach out to the girl. And that was what she was supposed to do until loud banging started to shake the whole building. They knew that they needed to get out of there fast.

"Grab anything you can then let's get out of here," Jeongyeon instructed as Chaeyoung nodded and went away from them. While Nayeon just stood in her position, making Jeongyeon worried at the unusual behavior of the older girl.

Jeongyeon stepped forward to Nayeon and grabbed her hands. And the latter just pulled it away from the grasp of the taller girl.

"Nayeon-ah?"

"I-I can't come with you," Nayeon said with tears running down her face.

"What do you mean? We can't just leave you here, Nayeon. We still have work to do." Jeongyeon tried to hold the other girl's hand again. Nayeon just stepped back.

"I can't come with you anymore, Jeongyeon. I can't do the mission anymore." Nayeon cried.

Jeongyeon reached her hand out to touch Nayeon's face but was blocked by the other girl's hand. 

And that was when Jeongyeon noticed something.

She pulled Nayeon's hand and looked at the mark on her wrist. As Jeongyeon realized what the mark was, her eyes widened and looked at Nayeon.

"W-What happened?" Nayeon pulled her wrist out of Jeongyeon's grasp.

"It was earlier. Outside the Capitol. When I tripped and was trapped under the infected." 

Jeongyeon shook her head slowly at the information. "That's not true, right? You're just joking right, Nayeon?"

Nayeon looked at her through her eyes, "I wish I am joking, Jeongyeon-ah."

"Nayeon-" Rumble was felt through the building. Footstep with heard coming near the duo.

Chaeyoung emerged through the doorway. "They're almost in. We cannot stay here anymore."

Jeongyeon and Nayeon looked at each other. 

"I'm not leaving you here, Nayeon."

"Jeongyeon, what's not to get in 'I can't come with you'? I can't and I won't. And that's final," Nayeon snapped.

"You're coming with us. Whether you like it or not. We're going to find a way, Nayeon."

"What way?! Look at this, Jeongyeon." Nayeon grabbed Chaeyoung's wrist. "Look at this! This has been three weeks, Jeongyeon. And mine has not been here for a day and it's already worse! I can't live through this. I can't survive like her!"

Chaeyoung widened her eyes at the revelation. "Nayeon-unnie? Y-You're infected?"

"No she's not! No she's not, Chaeyoung. She's fine and she will be fine!" 

A blast was heard at the front of the Capitol. Moans and groans were now nearing in.

"We can't stay here, Nayeon. I-I can't do this without you." Jeongyeon now sobbed. "Please come with us," she pleaded.

Nayeon was looking at Jeongyeon with tears falling down her eyes. "Okay. Okay."

Chaeyoung pulled the older two towards the back entrance. Heavy steps were now heard behind them. After, second of running, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon were pushed out to the open. Then the door was closed behind them.

Jeongyeon turned to were Nayeon was supposed to be but saw no one. She then realized what happened. The tall girl ran to the door and banged on it.

"NAYEON-AH! Please don't do this! We can help you! We will find something to cure you! Just please don't leave me!" She hit the door with so much power but it seemed like there was nothing it can do.

Jeongyeon slowly ran her hands down the door in defeat. But she jumped back when she heard moans, groans and scream come through the door.

She shook her head and stepped further away from the door.

"No. Nayeon-ah...." A hand wrapped around her arm and it called her attention.

"Jeongyeon-unnie. W-We can't stay here. We have to go." And she was pulled away from the vicinity.

Jeongyeon looked at the door one more time to see if Nayeon made it out. But to no avail, the door was still closed and a certain girl was nowhere to be seen.


	17. Catch You When You Fall (SaTzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu was going to get coffee for Nayeon but faith made her get the girl.

[True Lies (After Dahyun left to get Momo)]

'Damn that Nayeon-unnie,' Tzuyu thought to herself as she walked through the door of the cafe.

The tall girl was actually minding her own business in her room when Nayeon barged in, saying (yelling to be honest) that she needed caffeine and without it, she can't do anything productive in her life. Tzuyu was about to give a rebuttal but the girl walked away. She just sighed and accepted her fate. Because if she didn't, she knew the older girl would blackmail her.

And now she's here at their usual cafe to buy caffeine for the poor bunny.

It has been a long time since she stepped inside the vicinity. The girl has been busy with university work and she has been thinking about a certain girl (not that she will announce that to everyone).

She stopped in front of a familiar barista behind the counter. The barista noticed her and said her greetings.

"Hey, Tzuyu-ah. It has been a long time since you came here. I was starting to think you were dead." The girl laughed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that, Elkie. I was busy with university stuff and-" Tzuyu stopped when she realized what she was about to reveal.

"And?" Elkie raised her eyebrow at the taller one.

"Nothing. And I am here to buy coffee for Nayeon-unnie, not to entertain your questions," Tzuyu savagely changed the topic.

"Sheesh. Still the savage woman, I see," the other girl nodded to her observation.

"And still the curious little midget, I see," Tzuyu teased that made Elkie gasped dramatically.

"I am hurt. And I am not small, you are just tall." The two laughed. "The usual?"

"The usual."

"Coming right up then." And the barista left to make Tzuyu's order.

Tzuyu turned around and leaned on the counter, scanning the place while waiting. Her gaze stopped on one girl sulking.

'Sana-unnie.' She was about to walk to the older girl's table until her phone buzzed. Tzuyu opened her phone to see Dahyun's message.

"Sana-unnie's in the cafe. Please accompany her while I'm gone. I'm sorry."

Tzuyu looked at Sana and back at her phone. 'What happened?'

"What happened, Dahyun-unnie?" She texted back.

Not even a minute passed, her phone vibrated again. "I'll explain when I come home. I'm sorry. Please be there for her."

"You didn't need to ask." And that was when Tzuyu hid her phone then walked to Sana's table, sitting in front of the girl.

Sana was startled by the screeching of the chair. She looked up to find herself relaxing, seeing Tzuyu in front of her.

"Tzuyu-ah. What are you doing here?" She fidgeted with her fingers.

The younger girl tilted her head at the other. "I was actually supposed to buy coffee for Nayeon-unnie but then I saw you here. So I sat here on the other side of the table." 

Tzuyu wanted to ask what happened but she thought Sana didn't want to talk yet. "How about you, unnie? What are you doing here?"

Sana's eyes started to roam around the cafe, avoiding Tzuyu's intense gaze at her. "Just wanted coffee and thought about things."

"All by yourself?" Tzuyu asked as she eyed the extra coffee mug in front of her.

"Yeah. All by myself." And the tall girl just hummed, trying not to force Sana to tell her.

A comfortable but awkward atmosphere was shared between the two. Sana was just staring at her cup of cold coffee while Tzuyu was just staring at her. And just in time, Tzuyu's order came.

"Here's your order, Tzuyu-ah." The cup of hot coffee was given by Elkie. Then suddenly the barista leaned next to Tzuyu's ear, surprising the latter.

"She has been here for an hour now since Dahyun left. I don't actually know what happened but I just saw Dahyun leaving the place in a hurry." Tzuyu spared a glance towards Sana who was now staring at her. Then Elkie pulled away.

Tzuyu sighed and thanked the girl who then walked away from the two. She looked at Sana who was STILL staring at her. She thought of an idea.

Tzuyu stood up and reached her hand out to the older girl. "How about we stroll at the park to get some fresh air, unnie?"

Sana didn't hesitate and grabbed the younger girl's hand, standing up and walking beside Tzuyu outside the cafe.

Without thinking too much about it, both girls held hands while walking towards the park under the night sky. They basked in the peaceful night, a comfortable silence was shared.

"Mind sharing your thoughts, Sana-unnie?" Tzuyu broke their silence.

"Call me Sana." Tzuyu was confused on what the other girl had said.

"What do you mean, unnie?"

"Call me Sana. No need for honorifics."

"B-But I can't. You know that I don't like calling people without honorifics. Especially those who are older than me," Tzuyu reasoned as she can not understand what the older girl was implying.

"Can't I be an exception?" Sana stopped walking and asked. Tzuyu followed her.

She thought of what Sana said and sighed. "Okay, Sana." The older girl smiled softly.

"That's better." She then started walking again, leaving Tzuyu dumbfounded. The latter just shook her head and walked beside Sana.

As they were near the park, Tzuyu saw two vague but familiar figures walking towards them. Tzuyu panicked, facing Sana to her and kissed her on the lips. The latter was surprised but nonetheless kissed Tzuyu back, leaving each other breathless.

After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other. They looked at each other's eyes before Tzuyu glanced at the couple who passed.

'You have a lot of explaining to do, Dahyun-unnie,' she thought while Sana was still staring at Tzuyu's face, admiring her every feature. Her body was heating up from what happened and she can't stop herself from kissing the younger girl again. 

And that was what she did. Tzuyu had her eyes opened the whole time before Sana pulled away.

"Sana-"

"It may not be today. I need some time to think. But I want to ask you something. Will you answer it?" Sana cut her off. Tzuyu immediately nodded, which made Sana giggle.

"If I was to fall, will you be there to catch me?" Sana leaned towards Tzuyu's face, staring at her lips.

Tzuyu saw where the older girl was staring, and can't help but stare back. 

"No matter where you are, I will always catch you when you fall."

Sana stopped less than an inch from capturing Tzuyu lips, "Promise?"

Tzuyu smiled. "I promise."

And her promise was sealed with a kiss.


	18. You Said. You Did (MiChaeng)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung said that she was going to come back to her, that she was coming home for her. She did. But with another person. And Mina had enough.

"You said you will come back for me," a girl said looking at someone, standing in the rain under her umbrella. "You did."

"But not for me. You came back with her and for her." She stared at the two familiar figures with sadness. She combed her wet hair and hesitated a little before going inside the building. The raven-haired girl sat down in one of the tables near the one was looking at.

She stared too much and with intensity that she didn't notice the waiter in front of her. The woman was snapped out of her reverie when her shoulder was tapped.

"What will your order be, ma'am?"

"Just an americano would be good. Thank you." The waiter bowed and went to the cashier. And the girl went back to staring at the couple near her. She thought of an idea and decided to text her lover.

"Chaeyoung-ah, when are you coming home?" She looked at the person near her and saw them taking out their phone and texting.

"I will be back soon, Mina-yah. Something just came up." 

Mina looked on, her frown deepening by the moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too." A text came from Chaeyoung after Mina saw her hesitating.

And at that moment, her drink was served. Mina gave her thanks and drank the Americano immediately. She scrolled through her galler, staring at her and Chaeyoung's photos. Tears came down her face and onto the device. She wiped them all off and glanced at Chaeyoung. And she immediately regretted it.

Chaeyoung and the girl in front of her were near to kissing. 

Can not contain her emotions, Mina stood abruptly and accidentally bumped into a staff carrying cups and utensils, which caused a loud crash to boom around the whole place. The customers and staffs looked at them, even Chaeyoung and her date.

Chaeyoung glanced at the waiter and the girl that bumped into each other and saw Mina apologizing and bowing, at which the staff just laughed and waved off.

"I'm really sorry." Mina bowed to the waiter. "I'll pay for everything."

The staff waved, "No need, ma'am. It was just an accident." The girl laughed.

Mina glanced at Chaeyoung and caught the younger girl staring at her with wide eyes. The girl was about to stand up and that was when bowed one last time then ran outside the cafe.

The younger girl ran towards Mina and grabbed her arm. "Mina-"

"Let go of me." A cold voice made the shorter girl shiver. Never in her entire life has she heard Mina talk to her like that. "I said let go."

"Mina, let me explain-" Chaeyoung started but was cut off.

"What's there to explain? I already saw everything, Son Chaeyoung. No need to explain. Now let me go." Mina pulled her arm away from Chaeyoung's grasp. "I trusted you. I trusted my heart to you. I gave everything to you. Are those not enough?"

"Am I not enough?" This question made Chaeyoung shake her head vigorously.

"You are enough, Mina."

"Then why did you look for other people? Huh, Chaeyoung? If I was enough then you wouldn't be with that woman. You would not look for other girls." Mina poked Chaeyoung's shoulder. "Tell me. Did you even love me?"

"I do! I did and I do love you! I just needed some time off."

"BULLSHIT!" Mina yelled, pushing Chaeyoung back. "If you needed time off, you should've told me! You should've told me the truth than leaving me hanging, lying to me that you were still in your work."

"I didn't want to hurt you-"

"You didn't want to hurt me?! You didn't want to hurt me! Huh, what haven't I thought of that?!" Mina slapped her head. "Look at me. Do I look like I'm not hurt, seeing you lie to me? Like I'm not hurt that you weren't being honest with me?"

Chaeyoung shook her head.

"Now tell me, what's better? Telling me the truth, or lying to me that you still love me even though you don't?" Chaeyoung just hung her head. "The former, right?" The younger girl still kept mum.

"You know what? I don't want to do this anymore." Chaeyoung shot her head at Mina, fear pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to see you anymore. This will be the last time I'll be wrapped around your fingers."

Chaeyoung shook her head, "No, please, Mina. Don't do this." She held Mina's arms.

The older girl just pulled Chaeyoung's arms away from her, "Goodbye, Chaeyoung. You are no longer in my life."

Then left Chaeyoung soaked in the rain, which was mixed with her tears.


	19. I Hope (Danhyo/Jiniel Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel was going to have a soft opening for his sushi restaurant in Hong Kong. And he just hoped that Jihyo was going to be with him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To welcome our bayaw (son-in-law) here is a story for our lovely couple.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hey there," Daniel greeted to his laptop screen.

"Hey, darling. I miss you." The boy smiled at his girlfriend.

"I miss you too, Ji. How was work?"

This question caused the girl to groan. "As usual, it was tiring. But I'm okay now. How about you? You seem like you have something to say to me." Curiosity was filled in her eyes as she looked at Daniel curiously.

The latter was getting nervous by the minute as he was struggling to share what he had accomplished. "Do you remember my dream to open up a sushi restaurant?"

Jihyo nodded through the screen, "The one you wanted to open up in Hong Kong? Yeah, I remember. Why?"

"I-I," Daniel stuttered.

"You what, darling?" Now Jihyo was more concerned than curious.

"I made it."

"You what- OH," the girl's eyes widened when she realized what her boyfriend had achieved. "Really?! Oh my Me! I'm so proud of you!!!"

Daniel grinned at Jihyo's reaction. "Yeah. And it's going to have a soft opening on Saturday. And I-"

The boy fiddled with his fingers as he voiced out his request, "And I wanted to invite so that we can uhm- we can cut the ribbon together, you know."

Jihyo's gaze softened at Daniel's request. She smiled nonetheless. "Of course, I'll be there. For you."

Daniel grinned brightly. "Really? Oh, thank you, Ji. I can't do it without you."

"I can say the same, Danny. I love you."

"I love you too."

\-----

Today was the day for the soft opening of Daniel's sushi restaurant. In a few hours, the event will start. The owner of the restaurant's family were with him preparing for the opening.

Daniel was cleaning the tables when he was called by his mother.

"Danny, you're girlfriend's calling." The boy stopped what he was doing and went to get his from his mother.

"Thanks, umma." He accepted the call and placed his phone over his ear. "Hey, Ji."

"Hey, darling. Where are you? Are you in your restaurant?"

"Yeah. I'm with my family. We're all waiting for you." Daniel's smile faded as silence came from the phone for a few seconds. "Baby?"

"That's the catch." Jihyo's voice was laced with nervousness. "I can't come and cut the ribbon with you in the opening. We have a schedule to do today. We're on our way now there," she finished. 

"I'm sorry, darling. I'll make it up to you some other time." Daniel was silent after. Sadness was on his face. "Daniel? Are you okay?"

The boy shook her head and replied to her girlfriend. "Yeah, baby. That's fine. Just make sure to take a break, okay? Don't overwork yourself again."

"I know, darling. I will. I love you."

"I love you too." The call ended.

Daniel's mother heard everything and saw the sadness on her son's face. She went near him and hugged him. The restaurant owner hugged back with his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Come on. It's time." The boy just nodded and plastered a smile on his face. 

'I'm going to do this for her. I just hope that i would see her later even after the ceremony. I-I just want to see her.'

It was time. Daniel was already ready with the scissors, standing in front of his restaurant. Before the ceremony, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to the person.

"Can we interview you later, Sir Kang?" An interviewer asked. Daniel was a little disappointed to not see the love of his life behind him.

"Yes. Sure." The interviewer gave his thanks then left. "Too much for hoping."

"Daniel! Come on! Let's do the dountdown." The latter smiled and opened the scissors over the red, sparkling ribbon.

"10."

"9"

Daniel just imagined that Jihyo was there with him, smiling and making sure he was not nervous, saying uplifting things to him. And that was enough to make him smile widely.

"8"

"7"

Warmth enveloped his hands. The owner slowly opened his eyes just to see the smile he has been thinking of. 

Jihyo stood there holding her lover's hands, taking the other side of the scissors. She has been planning this surprise for him after the news and her friends thought about surprising him. Jihyo did not agree to the said plan but she thought that maybe she should do something for him. And thus, she was there, beside Daniel, smiling and saying things for him.

Daniel was contented.

"3"

"2"

"1" The lovers whispered to each other and cut the ribbon. Daniel's family and Jihyo's members were clapping for them.

Jihyo faced the other and planted a kiss on his cheeks. And for Daniel thought that that was all he needed.

"For you."


	20. Feel Special (SaTzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People say that if you listen to a song, your soulmate will hear the same one until you stop listening to it. And Tzuyu may have found hers through an accident.

People say that if you listen to a song, your soulmate will hear the same one until you stop listening to it.

Tzuyu didn't understand this until her best friend, Chaeyoung told her that she has been listening to a song in her head that she didn't even know, or a song that she hasn't heard before. And now her friend has found her soulmate, Mina. They've been together for two years and they haven't fell out of love for one another.

Now, Tzuyu has been listening to music her whole life. She can't live without listening to music. And the girl's curious if her soulmate has been listening to the same music as hers or vice versa. Sometimes, the girl heard different types of music when she wasn't listening to one. She took note that her soulmate, likes jazz, slow, ballad, and bubblegum pop music. It might be useful someday.

Her whole life changed after one day. 

Classes started as usual and Tzuyu, as a grade-conscious student, got to school early. This happens everyday. The scenario everyday was Tzuyu's always the only one in the room, waiting patiently while listening to songs ono her phone. Or when she's bored, she would compose lyrics.

But today, it has been the opposite. 

Someone was already sitting in their chair in front of the room, sleeping. Tzuyu was pleasantly surprised when she noticed it. She just brushed it off and went to her chair. The tall girl settled down then plugged in her earphones. She scrolled through her playlist to find a song fitting for her thoughts. And she found the perfect one.

Not Today by BTS

As soon as the song started, Tzuyu was startled by a sudden scream coming from the front. She looked up and saw the girl earlier on the floor, rubbing her butt. 

Tzuyu hesitated before taking off her earphones and rushed to the injured girl. She knelt in front of her held out her hand.

"Are you okay?" Tzuyu asked softly to not startle the poor girl. It still happened otherwise.

Tzuyu's classmate was surprised with her presence that she crawled backwards.

"Please. Please don't."

Tzuyu widened her eyes at the girl's reaction. She raised her arms up like she commited a crime. "No no no. I-I won't hurt you."

The blonde girl calmed down but was still shaking. She looked up a little bit and that was when Tzuyu realized who she was.

Minatozaki Sana, the notorious cold-hearted and stoic person on campus. Famous for her cold replies, and a total heartbreaker.

Tzuyu snapped out of her trance when Sana was still shivering on the floor, staring at her. The usual cold eyes were gone for broken and hurt ones. And before she knew it, footsteps were running out of the room.

And now she was all alone with the picture of a vulnerable Minatozaki Sana in her head. Her first encounter with her.

That was when Tzuyu's life changed.

The next day, Tzuyu went to school and was very surprised to see Sana again. She didn't know if she should approach the girl or not because she had her usual cold aura while looking through her notes. She let it go and sat on her seat. 

She did her daily task, putting her earphones in. Today, she looked for a slow song. 

Melting by TWICE

Tzuyu hummed the lyrics with her soft voice. She studied her notes because she was going to have a test later in psychology.

She was interrupted when a voice coughed in front of her. Tzuyu noticed boots on the floor. She looked up to see Sana looking at her with a cold gaze.

Not gonna lie, Tzuyu was scared out of her wits inside. She took her earphones out of her ears.

'Am I in trouble? Please no.' 

She braced for a shout directed to her. But nothing came. The girl was just staring at her like yesterday, except no vulnerability was shown. She pick up enough courage to talk first.

"May I-I help you?" Her voice cracked. She cursed at herself mentally.

Silence surrounded both girls and Tzuyu was getting more and more uncomfortable by it.

"Can we please forget what happened yesterday?" A soft voice was accompanied by the sentence.

Tzuyu looked up to see Sana's face and she saw the cutest thing ever. The girl looked sheepish like a girl confessing her love for a boy.

She can't help but chuckle a little bit, which she regretted immediately. Tzuyu covered her mouth as she looked at Sana's reaction. The blonde girl had her eyebrow raised.

"I am so sorry. I couldn't help but chuckle at your expression. You were so cute-." She pressed her lips together when she realized that she was giving too much information. Sana still had her eyebrow raised but with a little red tint on her cheeks, and Tzuyu didn't notice it.

"I'm sorry. Let's get back to the topic. I'm supposed to be the one who's sorry because I managed to startle you. Please, let me make it up to you." She didn't know how and when but Tzuyu felt comfortable with the person in front of her.

"You don't need to-"

"No. I insist. Just let me help you," she insisted.

Sana gazed at the tall girl with confidence, "You want to help me?" The latter nodded eagerly.

"Eat with me."

Tzuyu was now sitting inside the cafeteria with Sana, eyes were staring at them, either in disgust or in pity. She thought it was the former.

"I hope you don't mind, Tzuyu if my friends are eating with us." Sana informed in worry.

Tzuyu just waved her hands and smiled softly. "I don't mind, Sana. With your friends or not, whoever you are comfortable with. It's fine with me." 

And that was when Tzuyu saw Sana smile brightly for the first time.

And maybe she was already infatuated with the woman.

Moments later, Sana's friends arrived and Tzuyu was astonished to see Mina and Chaeyoung with them. They were a total of 7 fun and loving people. The brunette had a great time with them laughing. She even saw Sana stopping herself from smiling. She knew Sana loved these people dearly and that these 7 people are the only ones to make Sana feel special.

Tzuyu was totally infatuated with Sana. Did she regret it? No.

Never.

It was the weekend and Tzuyu was feeling inspired to produce a song. As soon as she woke up, she was feeling energized then went to her studio. She wrote a new song for 2 hours, the fastest one yet. 

Tzuyu thought of a melody that would be catchy for her. Not even minutes after, she thought of the ideal one. She went to work on it for the whole day, forgetting to eat. She took little breaks in the middle.

But to her, it was all worth it. She finished the song until 2 am on a Monday. The brunette was very satisfied with her work. She listened to it 'til 4 am.

'This is going to be my favorite song. I wish my soulmate would hear this.' 

Little did she know, her wish came true.

You know sleeping at 4 am in the morning with classes at 7 was never a good thing. And now, Tzuyu's late for the first time. She hurriedly ran to the university but stopping with she heard a familiar scream coming from the side of her building. Without hesitation, she ran to the screaming girl and saw a scene that angered her.

A group of girls were pulling and kicking Sana while the poor was trying to call for help.

Tzuyu immediately texted Chaeyoung and the others to find help because Sana was in danger. Then she charged in and pushed one of the girls away from Sana, kicked the other two away from her. After, she went to Sana's side and carried her away from the place.

The university guard saw them and helped them go to the clinic. Sana was tended to by the nurse and let her lie down on the bed. Tzuyu stayed by her side while the latter was unconscious. She sang her composed song softly.

Feel Special - Tzuyu (TWICE)

There are one of those days  
Days when I suddenly feel all alone  
When I feel like I don't belong anywhere  
And my head is hanging down

Whenever those days come, you tell me  
How I precious I am  
At those words you say  
Everything's alright*  
From Nobody to Somebody  
I become a very special me

You make me feel special  
No matter how the world brings me down  
Even when hurtful words stab me  
I smile again cuz you're there  
That's what you do  
Again, I feel special  
One moment I feel like I'm nothing at all  
Like no one would notice If I were gone  
But then when I hear you calling me  
I feel loved, I feel so special

Tzuyu stopped singing when Chaeyoung and the others arrived. Chaeyoung immediately hugged the youngest one.

"Oh my God. I was worried when you texted. How is she?" They both looked at Sana's unconscious state.

"She got beaten pretty badly. If she didn't scream, she would be beaten to death. And I don't want that to happen."

"Good thing you were there, Tzuyu-ah. I'll never know what I would do if what got worse. Thank you." Mina thanked the younger girl.

"I wouldn't know what I will do either."

Days have passed and Sana was getting better. Tzuyu and her were closer than ever after the incident. The blonde girl didn't talk to other people than her friends after what happened. Her cold aura worsened and her replies and colder. But Tzuyu was determined to bring her back.

As days go by, Tzuyu noticed that Sana was really clingy and always giving her friends kisses when she gets the chance. Something that she wouldn't ever think about the famous Minatozaki Sana. It was rather cute to be honest. 

And Tzuyu's feelings got deeper as they get closer together. But she thought that Sana will never love her back. So she buried her feelings.

Months passed and Sana's reputation for being the cold-hearted heartbreaker was slowly dissipating. And a lot of boys were asking her out to which Sana declined as politely as she can. 

But even after rejections, one guy was determined to pursue the blonde girl.

Taehyung. 

He was the one who gave Sana chocolates and flowers every morning. He was the only one who continued to pursue the girl even if he was rejected a lot of times.

Sana's friends except Tzuyu were insisting her to atleast have one date with the beautiful guy. 

"It's only one date, Sana. It can't be that bad."

"One date and if you didn't like it, then make him stop once and for all."

"Don't stop yourself from feeling love, unnie."

"Make yourself feel special for once."

And that made Sana agree to have a date with Taehyung.

Tzuyu was hurt when she knew about Sana's decision. But she fought against it. 

"It's about time she feels these things. Sana deserves it," she told herself before plugging in her earphones and listened to her song on repeat.

She was walking home when someone hugged her from behind, startling her. Tzuyu looked back and saw Sana in her dress.

"Sana-unnie." She took off one earpod started walking again. "I thought you were with Taehyung-oppa?"

Sana walked beside her with her hands behind her back. "I was."

"How was it?" Tzuyu braced herself from the impact of Sana's reply.

"It was great actually. He's a good guy and all." That hurt. But Tzuyu just remained looking forward. "But he's not the one I want."

Tzuyu snapped her head towards the older girl. "Really?"

"Yep!" The blonde girl popped the "p." "I already have someone I want."

"And who is that?"

Sana smiled, "How about I sing you a song?"

The taller girl was confused with the question but nodded. She can hear the other girl taking a breath before ringing a line.

You make me feel special  
No matter how the world brings me down  
Even when hurtful words stab me  
I smile again cuz you're there  
That's what you do

Tzuyu was surprised when her song was sung by the woman beside her. 'I'm the only one who knows this song.' And that was when it dawned on her what was happening.

She looked to the singing girl with wide eyes. And the latter was just smiling while singing and walking.

Again, I feel special  
One moment I feel like I'm nothing at all  
Like no one would notice If I were gone  
But then when I hear you calling me  
I feel loved, I feel so special

When Sana finished the last line, she stopped walking and faced the stunned girl.

"H-How did you know about that song?"

"Tzuyu, do you know about people hearing what their soulmates are listening to?" Tzuyu was too stunned to reply. "I guess you knew. I've been hearing this song in my head for months now. And I loved the meaning of it."

"But how did you know it was me?"

Sana held the younger girl's hands. "Remember the day after our first encounter? When you arrived and listened to a song, a song played in my head. Then I heard you humming the song, and that was when I knew you were the one. That was why I approached you in the first place."

"You're my soulmate, Tzuyu-ah." 

"You're the one who made me feel special."


End file.
